At lastDinkley and Rogers Wedding
by RogueSquirrel
Summary: This is what I hope to have happened to Velma and Shaggy in the future...please review!


One beautiful day in the month of May, there is a gargantuan wedding inside a large wedding chapel. Men were donned in their best tuxedos. Women were dressed in their lovely gowns. There were many people situated in the shiny, wooden pews. Coming down the pink carpeted aisle many flower girls. With them was an adorable, august Great Dane. The rover was named Scooby Doo. He was helping the young flower girls place the artificial petals on the ground. Subsequently, coming down the aisle together was a handsome golden-haired boy. It was Fred Jones, who was dressed in a blue tux. He took a deep breath, trying to contain his amazement for the wonderful event. Next to him was a voluptuous red-haired girl dressed in a pink halter gown. It was Daphne Blake. They were both excited for the big moment. As they went up to the altar, another young man with dusty blond hair, who was donned in a black tux, nervously walked in the aisle. It was Norville "Shaggy" Rogers. He was obviously nervous about the wedding.

_ZOINKS!_ Shaggy thought. _This is it! This is the time where I'll have to, like, grow up! That means no more gorging down on high-cholesterol junk food, no more lounging about, no more video games, no more surfing the beach, and, like, worst of all…NO MORE SCOOBY SNACKS! _ He started to sweat in his suit. _I mean, are these sacrifices really worth it?_

Soon, as everyone turned around, a young dame with short brown hair with a halter white dress, a white veil, and orange flowers in her hands, came down the aisle as well. It was Velma Dinkley! She was not wearing glasses, but a pair of contacts and red lipstick. She was smiling, thinking about this wonderful time. From here on in, she would no longer be Velma Dinkley, but Mrs. Norville Rogers.

_Jinkies!_ Velma thought. _This is like a dream come true! I've been searching for a way to end the mystery of true love. Mystery solved! I am going to be somebody's wife, somebody's princess…finally someone to love!_

Seeing Velma, Shaggy was surprised. _You know, those sacrifices are worth making after all, _he thought.

As the ceremony began, the preacher was began to present the vows. "Dearly beloved," the preacher announced, "we are gathered here in the presence of nature, and before these friends and family, to join together this man and this woman in Matrimony, which is an honorable and beautiful estate, and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but instead with love, respect, friendship, and honor. Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined."

Fred, Daphne, and Scooby were smiling with joy.

**"****Norville Earle Rogers**," the preacher smiled pleasantly at Shaggy, "will you have this woman to be your wedded wife, to live together in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health, and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as you both shall live?"

Shaggy then started to think of the many good and tempestuous times he and Velma had with each other. Through the arguments and the happy moments, Shaggy thought that this process was valuable. Then he said:

"I, Shag-I mean, Norville Rogers, somewhat begrudgingly, promise before friends and family, to clean up my dirty laundry, help you cook, clean, make the bed, vacuum, put the lid back on the toothpaste, watch what and how I eat, and minimize the Scooby Snacks. Also, I promise to admit when I'm wrong, even when I'm not, bring you flowers even if I haven't done anything wrong and to love you with all of my heart."

Velma smiled. Daphne sniffled.

**"****Velma Eugenia Dinkley**," the preacher smiled gracefully at Velma, "will you have this man to be your wedded husband, to live together in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health, and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, as long as you both shall live?"

"Hmm," Velma said, also thinking about her moments with Shaggy. Sure, he was sometimes irritating and, truthfully, there were times she wanted to have him eat nothing but soup. But there were also times where he made her smile. So, this is what she said:

"I, Velma Dinkley, promise before everyone and our famous dog, Scoobert Doo, to always invite you and Scooby to go shopping, never complain when you snore and to never ask you, 'does this dress make me look fat.' _I _somewhat begrudgingly promise to not talk your ear off, spend too much time on the phone with my friends or reading my history books, fix a special dinner for, and to love you with all of my heart and soul."

Shaggy smiled too. Fred and Scooby, both near tears themselves, sighed with joy.

"Then, it is done," the preacher stated. "By the powers invested in me, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Rogers…you may kiss the bride!"

As Velma and Shaggy, this time without reservation, kissed, the crowd started to clamor with applause. Velma and Shaggy ran down the aisle, laughing. Fred, Daphne, and Scooby followed them.

Outside the church, Velma and Daphne hugged each other. They were both in tears due to the fact that the smart one finally found love and it is with the sweet (albeit eccentric) guy.

"Jeepers," Daphne sobbed. "this is wonderful!"

"I know," Velma sobbed. "who'd ever thought my dream would come true?"

Meanwhile, Fred, Shaggy, and Scooby were talking to each other.

Brushing away a tear, Fred said, "Well, well, well. My brother figure is going to be married to the smartest girl in Coolsville. I am very happy for both of you."

"Oh, like, shucks, Freddy," Shaggy said, turning red.

Scooby, however, started to whimper. He was fearful of the fact that Shaggy may not have time for him. Noticing this, Shaggy went over to Scooby and petted him.

"Like, don't worry, Scoob," Shaggy assured him. "You will always have a place in my heart."

"Rye rill?" Scooby asked, with eyes oozing with tears.

"Of course, Scooby. We can never forget you. In fact," Velma stated, "why don't you live with us?"

"Roh, runderful!" Scooby squealed.

He evidently liked this news. Neither Velma nor Shaggy was going to forget Scooby after all. He hopped in Shaggy's arms and licked him. "Rank you, roth roar reeping me around."

"Oh, Scoob," Shaggy said. "I'll, like, no more forget about you than I will about Velma."

"Um, I hope not," Velma said jokingly. "I'm your wife now." Then, Shaggy, Scooby, and Velma laughed.

So, as Scooby, Shaggy, and Velma went into the Mystery Machine, Velma threw her bouquet into the crowd. It landed into Daphne's hands. She stared at Fred, indicating that their wedding would occur next.

"Next year," Fred said, _"we _are going to have our wedding." Daphne nodded.

After they hung the sign "Just Married" in the back of the van, Shaggy drove away, smiling at his best buddy-for-life, Scoobert Doo, and his new wife, Velma Dinkley-Rogers. Velma and Scooby smiled back at him. Scooby sighed at the window.

_Raw, I rope that romeday I'll rave a true love, too, _Scooby thought.

Soon, the van passed a beautiful, pink Great Dane. It was Scooby Dee. She waved to Scooby Doo and smiled. Scooby Doo became really ecstatic.

_Romigosh, _Scooby thought. _Did roo see this? _Scooby then put his hands together and looked up atb the sky. _You row, I rave a rate reeling rhat SHE right be the randidate for a rife!_

**Will Scooby's dream of having real love come true?**


End file.
